Fading Memories
by RosalineBara8
Summary: Arthur is asleep in his house when he gets an unexpected visit from Alfred, events spiralling uncontrollably as he slowly discovers Alfred's true feelings...


In a quiet secluded manor in England laid asleep a certain stubborn, yet proper, English gentleman, minding his own business as the cold night dragged by with the winds eerie moans and whispers stirring all, but he who stood in its path. Pattering unceasingly against the many panned windows, droplets of rain poured down, directed by the gale; being cosy inside what was typical weather and the norm for the small island was strangely comforting, lulling him into his unconscious state until…

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Rudely awoken, the said gentleman sat up in bed with a start, his poor heart pounding as if he'd reached the climax of a nightmare which he was no stranger to.

"Bloody hell!," The blonde haired man cursed under his breath, a shaky hand placed on his racing heart as he tried to calm down his breathing, even the few faeries that watched over him dismissed his bad language as they too woke up with a shock, "That damn wind must have knocked over one of the empty bins outside!" Fluttering down to comfort him, tiny heads nodded tiredly in agreement, sharing his annoyance.

_'Thanks to that, I will have to struggle falling back to sleep with this horrendous weather going on!'_ With that conclusion, he flopped back down into the soft pillows, hoping that Lady Luck would be on his side, so he could succumb to sleep once more...Sadly for him, it seemed it wasn't going to be his night…

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Thrice more the noise was made, yet more impatient that before, the last hit exaggerated than the others. Arthur's usually calm green eyes shot open, changed to that of shock and almost a murderous glint as he didn't take too kindly with noise interrupting him and being withheld from his sleep! All his 'imaginary' friends hid and dispersed as he flung back the warm bed covers, practically yanking on his dressing gown, not taking even a moment to make himself more presentable. Quickly, he stormed down the flight of dark mahogany stairs. It was simply one of the two…Either the bare metal bin had gone walk about or the other, somebody was at the door...Whichever one it was, you couldn't help feel sorry for them as neither seemed they were going to get any mercy from him. Flying down the last few steps, silhouettes of a person was defined through the glass of the door, shifting to and throw, still knocking loudly like a mad man!

_'What flipping time do they call this?! To be disturbing me at this time and in this weather! Unforgivable! I'll put a hex on them when I get the chance!'_ He vowed as he clenched his teeth tightly together, making his way across the hallway in record time, appearing ready to bite their head off. Showing no hesitation, he flinged open the door carelessly, prepared to shout at them until his hardened expression changed.

"Alfred…? What are you doing here?" The surprisement on his fair face couldn't have been any more obvious! Never had he expected his rather tall 'little' brother to be there in England and in such short notice, however what was more surprising was him being there at all! If he remembered correctly, it had only been two days since their last argument. Naturally, they would be too stubborn to speak or see one another, so it shocked him.

_'Wait. What am I gasping like a fish for? That selfish little git flew over here and woke me up with no consideration at all!'_ Arthur reminded himself, his thick eyebrows furrowed deeply, glaring furiously at him.

"What's the meaning of this?! You'd better have some damn good explanation to give me a mini heart attack!" He scolded harshly, unaware of it himself that even then, he was telling him off like when he were still a rebellious and cheeky child under his care, having countless situations of him reprimanding him through the impressionable ages.

All the time, Alfred didn't utter a single word, his blue eyes clouded and hard to read as they took the same colour as the stormy sky. Although it was noticeable, Arthur didn't comment on his appearance. The American was drenched from head to toe, showing he must have foolishly ditched the black cab which seemed very like him. His blonde hair a few tones darker and was damp enough to be slicked back, also his clothing clung to him like a second skin. It seemed the weather didn't faze him and he didn't seem to be in his egotistical mood, so he guessed something more important was on his mind. A sigh escaped Arthur's lips as he knew that this change of mood meant he was going to be a bit difficult, at time like this…He wondered whether he'd actually grown up!

"Come in for a second…" He muttered reluctantly moving away from the door and disappearing for a moment before he came back with a towel. The Englishman thrusted it towards him, expecting him to take it, but Alfred only glanced at It indifferently, so he gave up with that idea.

"Really! You haven't even apologised after last time and now you're here being a nuisance! The least you can do is give me a reason!"

"Does there need to be a reason?!" Alfred finally spoke, snapping at him with an unbefitting scowl. Both of them internally sighed as they had already began another argument.

"Of course there does! You never consider the lives of others or their feelings! They're just too kind to tell you that!" He growled bitterly, taking his pause to inappropriately head to the kitchen to make a calming cup of tea out of habit. He carried on, knowing he had followed, struggling to reach for a tea cup from the cupboard. "Honestly! I thought I taught you better"" Disappointment lingering in his voice. His heart froze for a moment as he felt him loom over, grabbing It with ease before slamming it on the kitchen surface, causing the other to jump and nervously turn around, trapped inbetween his arms.

"That's the thing, Arthur! You've never been able to let go, have ya? Even after the American Revolution you still treat me like a child! I did it because I needed to be free and for you to realise you can't change me, to accept I'm no longer you little brother and ya ain't my superior! Why don't ya get it?!" For a moment, Arthur was speechless as he'd never spoken this cruelly to him before, the look on his face and harsh words, re-opening old wounds, causing his heart to wrench.

_'The exact same look he gave me on that exact same stormy night…When he broke me…Left me for his independence and damn pride…Why? After all these years, after all I sacrificed for him…Why does he continue to hurt me? Haven't I suffered enough?!'_ Involuntarily, the two green orbs became watery with tears which began to blind him into a world of blurry colours, it took him a few seconds to realise it before he tried his best to wipe them away, disgusted at himself for showing 'weakness'. Shakily, he inhaled before he attempted to speak.

"I-I had sacrificed everything for you…More than you would ever know…" The sentence came out hushed and wavering as he tried to hold it together, a little scared to look the other in the eyes as he felt them still burn coldly into him. " I gave you everything I could in having a normal life and to become well mannered, high spirited person who would never have to go through the things I've been through…" He pushed him away, his hands clenched as fists as he hurried away from him, ready to leave the room.

"It seems I spoilt you too much…" Was all he managed to say before he began making his way back up to his room, cursing himself for crying, refusing to look back at Alfred.

"Dude…Arthur…" He heard him call out, already facing away, it was impossible to tell whether he called out of sympathy or to carry on with their argument.

"I ask you…Ask you kindly to leave at once…I'm tired and no longer wish to speak with you…Good night." Arthur couldn't bear to hear anymore, he need to get away, his throat chocked and sore as he feebly held back the tears, no longer wielding the strength to fight back.

_'Good…'_ Smiling without any humour, grateful that they disappeared to leave him to brood over it with himself as the only company. Still in the same position. He was stood in the middle of his room, head in hands, able to weep softly alone, thinking no one could hear as he asked himself over and over 'What went wrong…?' Gasping, the door flung open, the American had been there the whole time when he thought he'd left.

"Alfred! Don't look, you idiot! I told you to leave me b-" His watery eyes widened considerably as he got cut off. He felt himself being pushed against the wall, his strong arms wrapped tightly around his small waist…His lips pressed passionately against his…

_'A-A kiss…?!'_ His heart pounded heavily against his chest as he couldn't understand what was going on and why. Never had Arthur been seen go through shades of pink to a dark red, so quickly! Flustered, he attempted to shove him away alarmed at the abrupt acceleration of events and a little scared to say the least, yet his arms felt like jelly against his sturdy build. His body temperature increased, feeling him lean into him more with a forced kiss, causing his logical mind to not think straight.

"P-Please st- Ah…!" Arthur was able to say in a slightly panicky breath before Alfred changed to licking his neck hungrily, biting a small area of bare skin which brought out a moan.

_'What was that…? This is bad…!'_ He warned himself embarrassed that he could make such a sound. Feeling Alfred's hand begin to wander slowly south, he gasped as his sensitive body sent shivers down his spine, his hands instinctively clinging onto the back of his shirt, biting his bottom lip tryingly.

"Ah-mhmn!" The moans more excited and alarmed as he groped him whilst French kissing, taking advantage as he had his mouth open. It wasn't enough for him…He wanted more. The littler guy's small hands tightened their grin on his shirt, his breathing quickening helplessly.

As quick as it started Alfred pulled back, also panting, but never keeping his eyes off Arthur, looking at his rosy cheeks, crooked collar of his shirt, his smooth pale skin…After all this, he moved his hand slowly towards him, wishing to caress his hair gently to calm him down, gaining a bit of sense after all that.

"Arthur…" His voice trailed off. Suddenly, his hand was slapped away by him, his body shaking, his expression upset, confused and hurt that he betrayed his trust!

"Don't you dare touch me or f*cking play with me ever again!" Arthur screamed at him, averting his eyes that streamed with tears, one of his hands holding his gown together to cover his marked neck. He couldn't see it, but a stroke of guilt and anger swept across Alfred's face, scowling darkly. The last thing he heard was the slam of his front door, knowing for sure he was finally alone.

"Where he touched, it hurts…" The few words that howled inside him. Never had he expected that to happen, especially by the one guy he once cared for a long time ago, yet after their agonising end of their cherished time together, he still harnessed a nostalgic caring for him who he convinced himself was extinguished without a trace. Taking his time as the restless tide of feelings raged on,, he slid down against the wall, covering the obvious mark with great discomfort. Everywhere he touched felt like fire…It was only psychological, but it wasn't something he could wash away or have it miraculously disappear. He doubted he'd be able to fall back to sleep now…

"W-Why did he do that to me…? He was playing with me and my feelings, wasn't he? Taking advantage of me in my state! I-I bet he's laughing at me, thinking I'm such a pathetic fool! What have I done…? Why me? Why did he do that…? Why…?"


End file.
